


urge

by orphan_account, Streichholz



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: Бета -наркопёс





	urge

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [наркопёс](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3314845)

У всех есть то, о чём нельзя говорить.

Кто-то любит издеваться над животными, кто-то влюблён в лучшего друга, кто-то не может отпустить прошлое и сходит с ума.

Стэнли ненавидит своего отца.

Ну, нельзя сказать, что это совсем уж ненависть — но пубертатный период встречает Стэна с подарком в виде жуткого приступа бунтарства. В какой-то мере — насколько он может себе это позволить.

Он ругается — не так громко, как ребята, и порой это даже звучит нелепо. Даже Бев как-то замечает, что из его уст проклятия не кажутся такими угрожающими. Словно он заучил стишок и рассказывает его — без выражения и сопереживания.

Он пару раз пил пиво, но оно показалось столь отвратным, что с этим Стэн завязал сразу же. Он лишь мысленно отмечает это как «выполненное» и продолжает жить дальше. Разве что если совсем хочется отвлечься от происходящего вокруг, он всё же перебарывает себя и делает пару глотков.

Он тайком крадёт пару сигарет у Ричи, и они долго лежат в небольшой жестяной коробочке, потому что он никак не может решиться на подобное. Но сам факт, что он способен сделать то, за что отец пристыдил бы его, даёт какое-то ощущение превосходства.

Словно это Стэн контролирует ситуацию, а не она его.

И однажды он даже решается. Прячется за школой — в такое время здесь никого нет, так что его не заметят. Опирается о стену и чиркает зажигалкой несколько раз, но кончик даже не начинает тлеть.

А после Стэн роняет всё, услышав насмешливое покашливание.

Слишком знакомое. 

И внутри всё сжимается, когда звучит:

— Джек-ёбаный-пот.

И Стэну даже поднимать взгляд не нужно, чтобы понять, что говорит это Генри Бауэрс. Он узнает эти нотки всегда — потому что с недавних пор он стал одной из любимых мишеней этого психа. Стэнли не знал, почему именно он, ведь тот же Ричи куда чаще нарывался, однако ему попадаться на глаза хоть кому-то из этой ненормальной шайки было крайне опасно.

С другой стороны, куда хуже сейчас кое-что другое.

— Я думал, яиц ты лишился, ещё когда от тебя отрезали бесполезный кусок мяса, — смеётся Бауэрс, и Стэн смотрит в землю, краснея и чувствуя, что ещё немного — и от стыда из глаз покатятся слёзы.

Потому что если узнает отец — узнают все. Вся семья, которая вряд ли будет рада обнаружить, что Стэнли стал заложником вредных привычек в столь раннем возрасте.

— Не говори им, — выдавливает Стэн и поднимает взгляд. Смотрит куда-то в шею: смотреть в глаза Бауэрсу — всё равно что столкнуться взглядом с бешеной собакой. Никто не знает, успокоится она, признав чужую власть, или же зарычит и бросится.

— Ты что-то сказал? — переспрашивает Бауэрс, и Стэн чувствует, как его хватают за волосы и дёргают вверх, заставляя запрокинуть голову. — Я спрашиваю: ты что-то сказал, Урис?

— Не говори никому, — повторяет Стэн — жалко и жалобно, и Бауэрс наверняка упивается своей властью. Он выглядит так, словно только что выиграл в лотерею, купив всего один билет наугад.

— А не то что? 

И Стэн замолкает. Потому что единственное, чего боится Генри — Бутча Бауэрса. Потому что если есть в Дерри хоть кто-то более ненормальный, чем Генри, то это только его отец. И к нему Стэн не обратится, да и никто даже не приблизится.

Так что он качает головой.

Как игрушка со сломанным механизмом — нервно, словно его закоротило.

— Ладно, — великодушно соглашается Бауэрс и вдруг отпускает Стэна.

Тот не верит своей удаче. Он готов сделать что угодно — только бы никто не узнал. Ни о чём не узнал.

— Но ты должен будешь сделать кое-что.

И этого стоило ожидать. Просто так Генри ничего не делает. Так что Стэн лишь стоит, ожидая. Из двух зол выбирают меньшее. И если выбирать между позором перед всей семьёй и позором на глазах у Бауэрса, Стэн очевидно выберет второе. 

Он просто слишком напуган.

— Подними сигарету и выкури её, — командует Бауэрс, складывая руки на груди.

Он знает, что Стэн не курит — наверняка знает. И поэтому прекрасно понимает, как это будет. Унизительно. 

Стэн склоняется и берёт сигарету, вытирает пальцем фильтр и снова пытается поджечь, но руки слишком дрожат. И после четвёртой попытки Бауэрс выхватывает у него сигарету и, сунув в зубы, поджигает сам. Оказывается, нужно ещё вдохнуть — об этом Стэн не знал. Но не успевает протлеть и пара миллиметров, как сигарету снова протягивают Стэну.

— Давай.

И теперь Бауэрс ухмыляется ещё шире — потому что понимает, что Стэн не просто неопытный в курении. Он вообще ни черта не понимает. 

И Стэн не может описать степень ненависти к себе за это решение, когда заходится в приступе кашля. Из глаз брызгают слёзы, а в горле становится ужасно горько. 

Отвратительно. 

Бауэрс лишь наблюдает, и Стэн слышит смешок.

Он снова пытается затянуться — тот же результат, и теперь становится даже чуть хуже. 

Мерзко.

— Как тебе, Урис? — спрашивает Генри, склоняясь к его лицу. — Мне вот нравится. Особенно, когда ты подыхаешь от дыма. 

Он хлопает по щеке Стэна, делая это почти мягко — с издёвкой. И от этого противнее, чем от ударов.

Лучше бы его избили. 

Но Генри продолжает смотреть и подгонять — он словно упивается тем, как Стэн каждый раз жадно втягивает в себя свежий воздух, пытаясь не задохнуться.

И когда тление добирается до фильтра, Стэн уже ни хрена не соображает. У него кружится голова, а ещё в горле словно разгорается пожар вселенских масштабов.

Бауэрс снова что-то говорит, но Стэн не слышит его. Не понимает.

Он шумно вдыхает, пытаясь насытиться кислородом, и не сразу замечает, что его снова хватают за подбородок. Слышит только «повторим», а после Бауэрс отталкивает его к стене, и Стэн буквально сползает по ней — ноги неожиданно подкашиваются. 

Он смотрит вслед Бауэрсу, в который раз задаваясь бессмысленным вопросом.

Почему именно он? Почему из всех Бауэрс лезет именно к нему?

А Генри лишь лениво затягивается, вспоминая, как катились слёзы по лицу Уриса.

И это вызывает смешанные чувства: злорадство, ликование, даже какое-то дикое, неуместное возбуждение и, кажется...

Жалость.

Генри одёргивает себя и топчет недокуренную и до половины сигарету.

Они это повторят.

Потому что покорный и сломленный Урис — просто невероятное зрелище.


End file.
